To be Free from Everything
by ColdPersianFusion
Summary: Yosho and Ryoko escaped from their lives as a royal prince bound to an unwanted marriage and kingship and as a space criminal. Crash landed on Earth, Yosho thought he would be happy with Ryoko and their new lives yet Inuyasha ruins his hopes. InuRyoYo


Yosho never thought he would escape from his arrange life including his wedding with Ayeka. By pretending to chase the criminal Ryoko who he befriends and loves, they crash landed on Earth. Inuyasha crossover

**Title**

**To be Free from Everything**

**Chapter One**

**To brake the Chain**

* * *

The young Yosho paced in the Royal Juria family's library in such anxiety. His desk was unusually disordered with papers to sign for treaties and arrangements in politics. Books were stack up like staggering towers.

The prince looked at the two suns preparing to rest again and his eyes grew with stress. In a few hours, late in mid-night he will be marrying his half-sister Ayeka to continue the royal bloodline and finally given the title of King of Juria.

However, Yosho was having second doubts deep inside of him and what he thought of this whole issue. First of all, to him this was incest. Yes, he is raise in a religiously strict polygamy royal family that marries within their bloodline but that didn't mean he would welcome those standards in his life. He was educated and travel enough to other culture planets to found it sick to have sex with your half-sister. Second, Yosho could not muster any special connections with Ayeka but a sibling's one. Yet he knew Ayeka naively thought they have a special connection like lovers. Yosho dread the moment he had to place the ring on her finger and be pronounce as husband and wife. Their marriage would be horrible because of him. There would be nothing but rejection towards Ayeka leading towards no heir and him being miserable all together.

Yet responsibilities rang through his mind constantly even now which burst his bubble of doubt. Yosho was foolish to think he can ever reject his responsibilities to the thrown which meant marrying his sister, heir a child, and rule Juria's empire without love and happiness. Unlike his father, he could not have his own way nor influence other Jurians including the council to have his way because he was a half-breed.

He can see his future all ready. By day he had to deal with Juria's Royal Council and making treaties, peace, or war with other planets. Cold blooded ambitious politicians, family members, and lawyers would be his only friends. Ayeka would plead for him to bed her during nights to make her pregnant yet he would be just disgusted by even laying a finger on her. He himself can imagine his love life can consist of secret mistresses being greedy prostitutes that would only love him for his money.

"I'm such a fool because I read about love. There is no such thing as love for a person like me." Yosho mumble while reading some of the books on the shelves including 'Tristan and Isolde'.

There were times when Yosho would read about lovers finding each other because of 'destiny', 'fate' or whatever the writer's crap would call it but they find each other automatically. Of course they would build a relationship even if forces like parents, rival suitors, wars, race and religion difference would try to ruin their lives. What the prince was so jealous of these fictional characters were that they were simply in love and they show it by kissing, caressing, whispers words of affection and desire for each other...and making love to each other...

Oh yes, the prince of Juria was for sure jealous of a romance book and its characters because they can find love and be together in their fantasy but for him, Yosho was living in reality. Reality meant that a prince who soon to be crowned as king with a sister to be his wife, will not find happiness and love in their marriage but harsh responsibilities.

"I need my mind out of the gutter. What can I do. What can I do..." Yosho mumbling desperately, trying not to think of his complex problem.

Suddenly he looked at his desk and saw the transparent screen broadcasting Channel 32 News at 7:15 p.m. Yosho relax on his chair and mouse the volume to go high to hear the news.

" Breaking News! Apparently the famous criminal Ryoko Hakubi was last spotted near the 23 check point which is near the planet Juria at the direction of country Shiraz. Jurian General Osuka said J.I.A. or other words Jurian's Intelligence Agency have an idea of what she is doing and what she is after for.

The released report about the murder of thousands, destroyer of a dozen plants and collector of ancient relics is here to interrupt the upcoming Jurian royal wedding and cause mayhem to the planet Juria.

Now General Osuka can you tell us how will you counter attack her plots?"

Yosho watch intensively to the news. It was bad to feel this deep inside but he hope that this monster can ruin his wedding. He saw his father's best friend and general addressing Anchor Himi's question.

'Madam, Ryoko is not a regular mortal that can be kill easily. With the past encounters we learned she can regenerate herself and can take any attack without dying. She may be untouchable however we can put up a strong defense against her.'

Anchor Himi spoke once again with a serious tone" Will Juria's military and Royal Council prevent the terrorist Ryoko destroying our culture and world like the others she did? I for one will not like to know very soon. From Channel 32 News good night." The news was over and then it went into commercial mode.

"Great... Now I have to worry about this terrorist situation than Ayeka getting into my pants. At least this murderer is giving me a favor. Right after the wedding I'm not heading to my honeymoon vacation with Ayeka but to J.I.A. headquarters to discuss the crisis I hope." Yosho said bitterly in his chair.

* * *

Hours later when the twilight form into darkness, Yosho couldn't comprehend the madness to prepare a wedding he did not want at all. Chefs from all around Juria were hustling waiters and waitress with plates of food to the dining hall. Florists cut or put more flowers into the center pieces in haste speed. Interior designers still bicker over which royal color to put, either blue, green, or purple to be the main color theme for the wedding. Members of the Juria's Royal Family ran to their rooms to dress their best for this wedding. Yosho just stood there amidst the hallways.

"Prince Yosho! Prince Yosho, why aren't you getting dress for your very own wedding dear sir." one of the old maids addressing him.

He just wanted to blend in with the wall and not to be taken notice by anyone. "I'm just in a dazed. However, thanks to you madam I'm going to the dressing room immediately." He said with a manner voice and smiled politely.

Yosho dodged a lot of busy workers and he achieve to arrive to the dressing room in one peace. However entering the room was a mistake. Yosho was ambushed by a cattle of tailors. Men were grabbing his legs, arms, and patting his 'parts' for measurement. Their chatting of size and what color was best for him annoyingly buzz in his ears loudly. Being grope each minute anger him. Did they not know he can dress himself?

"Stop! I said stop now- Stop touching me!" Yosho snapped into a snarl fit towards the tailors and snatch his arm away from them. He breathed in slowly while the tailors eyed him with alert widen eyes afraid they offended him.

"Now gentlemen all I want is a regular Jurian's groom suit.-"

"But prince Yosho, your father ordered you should have a custom made suit...-" Yet the tailor did not speak any more when Yosho glared him to stop.

"I just want to wear a regular Jurian groom suit like any other Jurian men. And please find one that doesn't consist of many robes and slashes. A plain dark green or black can do." Yosho said with an exhausted voice.

It took two tailors out of twenty in all to get what Yosho wanted. The prince excused them and he was left alone finally.

He was having trouble with his groom outfit even it was at least a silk black two layer robe. Why did regular Jurians like to complicate their lives with layers of robes and have a certain way to tie it to its meaning? Fidgeting with his robes, Yosho was finally frustrated with it and just toss it to the floor.

Suddenly he heard a girlish chuckle behind him. Yosho rapidly turned around only to found Ayeka standing in his dressing room with a serene smile with her arms cross.

Her wedding dress was outstanding and beautiful to her body even their religion prevent Jurian women to show off skin or any hint of sexual delight. Her purple hair was braided with light blue lotus flowers place into her hair. Ayeka's jewelry were nothing but sparkling blue rubies. Her wedding dress showed she had an hour glass figure. The light blue dress was silk woven and had lotuses trailing on the edges. Simply it was beautiful on his sister but it was also a reminder that this dress resemble their upcoming wedding soon...very soon...

"You never did like to clad yourself in Jurian clothes. You're to practical for Jurian complex traditions especially tying your robes the right way." Ayeka sweetly said while walking towards him.

"Ayeka you know we are not suppose to see each other on our wedding."

"Oh now you worry about our traditions. What is the big deal if I want to see my soon to be husband today?" Ayeka picked up his outer robe and gesture him to put it on and he did.

Yosho just stared to a different direction with tense eyes not wanting to have eye contact with Ayeka. Ayeka who was dressing her half-brother could see how distress he was in.

"Brother, tell me what bothers you..." Ayeka cupping his face with such gentleness and warmth of love Yosho deeply was sick to feel this from his very own sister but after the wedding he will be feeling much more from her.

Suddenly Yosho could feel Ayeka's arms wrapping slowly around his neck and then her lips creeping on his face. She was about to place her violet lips to his slowly however Yosho jerk away from his shock trance. He pushed his bribe off him.

Her crimson eyes watch wearily at her soon to be husband for an answer. "No Ayeka not...not until the wedding. Pardon my action Ayeka. I want to be alone please...I still have to collect my mind over our wedding.." Yosho mumble his words kindly was possible to his sadden half-sister.

"It is okay dear brother. A lot of people need to think when their about to get marry. Hopefully our wedding will go smooth as possible and our starting marriage will be bless with tender love and children..." Ayeka said. The princess of Juria now becoming a queen was desperately clinging to her words. Ayeka hoped she found truth in what she just say other wise what she felt deep down inside her was horribly true...

Yosho just sat there on the dressing room's desk watching his sister exit and then running his hands through his hair rapidly in stress.

* * *

To relieve the amounts of stress Yosho was experiencing, first he went to his room to get his S-Pod that contain hundreds of heavy, thrash, and death metal with a little of rock and hip- hop in one little black square mechanism. Listening to Maximum the Harmone, The Emperor, Machine Head, Meshuggah, and Tool could land him to jail if he wasn't the son of Azuza. His taste of music could be call evil and typical goth to ignorant other. Jurian religion would forbid him to even have a S-Pod. However he was the prince and soon to be the king of Juria's Empire so religious strict rules did not apply to him.

Then he went to the Juria's Imperial Lounge because he knew barely anyone was there today because today's wedding. When he enter the lounge, to his surprise, some soldiers and waiters who could lose their jobs being in here were drinking, socializing, and gambling. Maids were flirting with anyone was there. The two bartenders were tending their customers. Even one or two politicians loose their ties and were relaxing with a bottle of sake. Heck, so he wasn't the only one stressing over the wedding today.

Yosho went to the bar table and ordered a Bloody Isbal drink. When he spoke everybody jerk their heads to where the prince was sitting at the bar. Everybody was now tense and afraid of their soon to be king. However, after a hand gesture from Yosho to calm down and him not doing anything to disturb the lounge, people went back to their business.

"You know drinking on your wedding day is not a good idea." the bartender said.

"You know what's not a good idea? Lecturing your god dam king." Yosho snap at the shock bartender.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't say that. I'm a bit stress out especially today." Yosho mumble while placing his arms on the table and then lay his head.

"Maybe you should drink this." The bartender said while adding more alcohol to the drink than usual.

"You're listening to Tool, huh. Especially Jerk-Off is cool to listen."

Yosho turned his head to the left side and saw a disguised person drinking a green margarita drink. The person was dressed in only a dark blue cloak with a hood that hid this person's face.

"Yet why would a Jurian prince soon to be king listen to the illegal music like Tool and have a S-Pod? Aren't Jurians suppose to be god-fearing people barking orders and discipline and isolate themselves in their own little world." Her feminine voice hinted sarcasm and mockery in it.

"Do you dare to mock my people and me, woman?" Yosho said in a serious voice.

"So what I'm so call mocking 'your people' and you. Look here prince I speak the truth. This is mocking you; You're a prince so absorb in your own little world. Shitting yourself because of your wedding is coming up and you don't want to be king.

"I can guess that because you're drinking instead of being happy when it is suppose to be the most important day to you and you're rebelling the religious laws of going against outside gadgets and music that seem demonic to your people. Do I have that down right or not, my king?" She said in the must amused voice ever before finishing off her drink.

Yosho was completely silent. This stranger completely understand what he was doing and stressing over by simply observing him unlike relatives and friends who knew him over years than minutes still trying to figure him out. This put him in a shameful shock but then anger because of this woman.

When he was about to have a come back for her, Yosho could not find her anywhere in the lounge. However, hearing the lounge's doors opening and closing the prince saw a small amount of the stranger's cloak floating away.

Somehow Yosho found himself secretly following the cloaked stranger. It seem this woman was carrying herself as a suspicious being. She avoided groups and Jurian soldiers which was awkward. Maybe he was paranoid especially stress coming on to him today but this woman was up to something.

When seeing her enter the forbidden Vaults of the Imperial Royal Juria Family. Only the elders of his family can enter here. The vaults were arrange in order; from 200 to 223. Each vault has its on four digit code. The vault hallway were covered with ancient vines crawling around and the floor decorated with stones of the colors of light blue and dark green.

Yosho was now thinking to either call the Jurian soldiers to arrest this person or take care of this situation himself. Yet his thoughts were interrupted by the vault doors sliding open for the woman. The prince ran to the vault where she entered and before entering he saw the rusty number above the vault. 232?

The prince glared at the number with confusion. Why was this vault call 232 after 223? And how did it even have a code and this person knowing about it?

When he enter the vault it was strange to him. Nothing he has ever seen before. The decor of the room wasn't from this galaxy. Statues of a golden fat man. Huge metal fans decorated with paint scenario. Weird ink paintings, clothes, furniture and jewelry were just laying there being examined by the stranger.

"Hmmm... Where is that painting? It is suppose to be here..." The stranger mumble. Somehow her hood was in a way of her search so she pull it down to have a better look of the vault and its items.

"Stop-..." Yosho stop himself from speaking when seeing the reported criminal was here in this vault. Ryoko was here.

The criminal who heard his word turn to his direction and was surprise. She was about to charge at him and knock him out of conscious. Yet Yosho muster all his sudden panic energy to pull the alarm system.

Metal doors came slamming down instantly covering the fragile walls and the vault doors. Four cameras were drawn out from the metal ceilings. Screaming sirens went off.

Yosho did not know what else happen because Ryoko punch him on the face so hard he came crashing against the metal panels. So the prince blank out.

* * *

The prince heard a soft melody playing. It was bittersweet to its beat. Yosho wanted to see what was making that music. His eyes blink several times until he got full vision. He saw Ryoko sitting down on a red woven pillow and what she had in her hands was a round small bamboo music box. A lotus flower kept turning around until the switch of the music box stop.

Yosho did not say anything but observed this criminal. She did not take notice on him. Ryoko's golden eyes focus on the wooden lotus and the decorations on the music box.

"Its so pretty..." Ryoko whispered but loud enough that Yosho could hear. How could a sinister criminal like her could admire anything beautiful and serene.

Yosho was ready to get up until he jerk back to the place he was sitting at. Somehow Ryoko tied his wrists behind a golden statue of fat man sitting in a meditation position.

"Quite moving. There is nothing to rush for."

"How do you know. For all you know the Juria Army are rushing here t-" Yosho was then cut off by Ryoko giving him the true facts.

"Sorry my king but its been 2 hours and an half we been lock in here. Before destroying the cameras I hack on their system and we're sticking here for a good 6 hours. Even if I try to blow the metal panels which I did, I can not penetrate it through to escape. And the outside can't come in either because they don't have the code. Doesn't matter if there is a crisis or not, if nobody has the code they can't come in." Ryoko said in such a causal voice.

"Liar! You're nothing but a criminal no less!" Yosho shot. Ryoko just laugh out his statement on her.

"Look king I don't know why you are acting like this. One moment you would do anything to escape your wedding and then the next your panicking because you are in a lock vault with a famous criminal you presume to be a evil bitch, am I right or not?" Ryoko smirk when Yosho did not say anything to prove her wrong.

"See I just made my point. Anyway I'm hot in here already." Ryoko got up from her pillow and took off her cloak.

Yosho tried his best to stray his eyes away from the space terrorist's body but he couldn't. Bowing his head and turning to the side a bit, his eyes wonder at Ryoko's body. A white tank-top that showed she had a full chest and her military pants made her curves desirable.

"You know you can look if you want to. You're not marry yet." Ryoko lightly joke while placing her cloak to the side.

"Why haven't you kill me? I'm going to be the King of Juria's Empire with that I have control over-" Yosho was about to ramble on how politics and what Juria controls and how terrorist plots will bring them down until he was interrupted by Ryoko.

"Now stop there. I am not here to kill anyone... yet. So what you're freak'in important? There are billions in this universe who are important too , doesn't make you any different. Look, king, I'm not here to fuck around politics and war." Ryoko then took off her military boots.

"Then why are you here?" Yosho gave her a pure confuse look.

"I'm here for art." Ryoko smile brightly while putting on wooden sandals which she found in the room.

"WHAT!" Yosho exclaim.

"Believe it or not I'm here to take a ancient painting that my 'Mast-..." Ryoko brutally stop and her happy smile was taken off her face instantly. Yosho saw this and he finish off the word with 'Master' in his head. Looking at the criminal's sudden expression, it was full of sadness and withdrawal from the world a bit.

"So what kind of painting is this?" Yosho trying to figure why she was here exactly.

" I found it an hour ago. Let me show you..." Ryoko got up and walk to an area with dozens of paintings stake against the walls and brought it to Yosho to see.

"Its about a love triangle with a twist. You can see a woman taken away from hell and into heaven thanks to an angel carrying her away. Yet her facial expression shows she does not want to go with the tears and screaming and her hands desperately reaching down to the demon.

The demon actually has an angelic face but disturb with madness because the angel is taking his lover away from him. The demon is held back by arrows shooting down from heaven.

Now the angel has this smirking expression and he is happy to have the girl in his arms even he is ignoring her pleas to return to the demon. And if you notice the woman, the angel, and the demons have small chains linking to each other hinting the love triangle that is going on between a not wanted heaven and a promising hell." Ryoko said in an very proud analytical voice.

"What about destroying planets, killing people, plotting political wars and corruptions? The famous criminal who has everybody shitting crap endlessly out of panic is here in Juria just for a silly worthless painting? You must be playing a cruel joke." Yosho said cruelly with sarcasm.

Ryoko sat next to him while glaring at the artwork because Yosho's statement."What do you want me to do? Kill innocent people and just simply enjoy it?!" Ryoko barked at a blank face Yosho.

"You're suppose to! You're a grim reaper that destroys any life! That's your job!" Yosho exclaim.

"Oh my god... You just worry about you're stupid situation of not wanting to deal with your bride. Have you ever think for one second that I never wanted to do any harm to anyone. Not to a man, woman nor child..." Ryoko was struggling to speak and breath easily.

"Oh no..." Ryoko whispered in dread.

Yosho look at her and was in shock.. Instead of clear salty tears like any being would produce, this immortal had black liquid like oil sliding down her face slowly.

"What the..."

Ryoko brutally wipe them off and got up and then sat to the farthest corner with the red woven pillow for comfort.

It been two hours later that Ryoko stayed at her spot and Yosho was just stuck with his thoughts because he had nothing to do but be tied up to a fat man statue.

Suddenly the prince heard the bamboo music box being played again. He lifted his head right up and saw Ryoko that crawled to the music box, was watching it being played.

"Why don't you want to be marry..." Ryoko mumbled in her fragment voice.

"She is my sister... Nothing but a sister to me. I don't feel love towards her. What kind of marriage would it be without love but misery." Yosho said while watching Ryoko being fascinated with the music box.

"Incest... No happiness without love... You're so picky."

"What?.."

"Again with the 'what's. You're so picky of what exactly you want in life. Life isn't perfect. So what you're marrying your sister and you think its going to be crappy. Have you ever thought if you put a little effort maybe the marriage would work? Yeah there is no love now but maybe later." Ryoko lecturing Yosho. The prince was astonish of what she said yet Ryoko continue on to amaze him more.

"You're a lucky bastard you know that? I would give anything to have a crappy marriage than doing a criminal's job for eternity."Ryoko suddenly got up and was going to demonstrate her point very well to Yosho.

Ryoko sat right in front of him and came closer until they were face to face, feeling each other's breath.

"Forget about love. I would love to have the sensation to feel a person holding my hand, embrace, and maybe kiss someone without feeling psychological emotions." The criminal was whispering her words elegantly to his ear which made him inhale deeply out of anxiousness of not wanting but wanting to know more what happens next.

Ryoko clasps her very cold hands on to his warm cheeks and rub a bit. Yosho just stared at her as if it was a lovely trance to be in. Their eyes met, golden orbs and violet orbs mingle.

Her kiss was unbelievable and maybe undescribable to analyze and understand. And the most unbelievable thing he did, he kissed back not with shyness but passionately. Yosho for once screw the method of logical thinking and just stick to his guts or rather say his lips. Yet he knew one thing, it was weird but Yosho found himself happy...

The kiss seem everlasting...but it ended with him collecting his breath only.

"I feel nothing and I never will, Yosho." Ryoko once again whisper to his ear before pasting one last kiss on his that was guilt with chaste. Hearing his name from her for the first time was pleasing yet sad with her voice telling the truth to him.

Yosho felt something just now...

Ryoko seem calm and passive and she then scout away to his other side to sit against. She ran her hands through her hair for a moment.

"That was nothing to me emotionally and more painfully physically... I couldn't feel the kiss at all."

"So you're what? A killer robot who lectures me with your philosophy with a meaningless kiss that can't be felt?" Yosho lightly joking.

"Bingo." Ryoko said while toying with her hair in boredom.

"Yosho look at my wrist and here is my other wrist. What do you see?"

"I see... gems that look like they're attach to your skin. So?" Yosho observing her brightly red gems.

"One of these gems represent my powers that can make be the best killer in this galaxy and maybe the universe. The other one is immortality. I can live forever without the sensation to feel so I can't be killed, I'll just regenerate." And then Ryoko pointed at her throat where there was another gem.

"And this one is the worst... my master can control me with this gem. He is the only one that can inflict pain into me if I disobey him for not being his murder weapon.

"Yosho, I would give anything to give up these gems. Anything! I hate being the goddess of death and destruction. I would love to trade in these hellish things to be a real person- I even forgot what you call a real person. I live how many years? 526 years..." Yosho's eyes widen. Ryoko was a few hundred years younger than his father.

"Ah- ah human Ryoko..." He mumble still in a state of shock.

"Yes.. A human with silly problems like crappy arrange marriages." Ryoko laugh bitterly and Yosho join in with her knowing she was inferring of him and his 'silly' problems.

"I want to be a human who can get wasted and get to feel a hangover the next morning. Go to a bar and finally not be a virgin after sleeping with a lot of guys I would probably pick off from the bar before Mr.Perfect. I want to have kids later on and grow old. That is why you're a lucky bastard because I will never have the honor to have a normal human's crappy life but an immortal one that deals with suffering and death and pain." Ryoko got up and collected her painting, cloak, and the music box.

"I'm jealous of not just you but your sister too. I wish I was her right now." Ryoko smile brightly even Yosho could see past that and saw her sadness within her mask.

Suddenly the alarms went off however the metal panels were rapidly coming off. Ryoko crouch down for a moment and whispered into his ear once again and he could see her black tears building up again.

"King of Juria I wish you a happy life...please don't follow me, if you do then I have to kill you and I don't want to do that, Yosho."

Ryoko walked towards a wall that wasn't cover with a metal panel and then stop. "Yosho I enjoy our talk. I advise you not to be picky in life." Ryoko smirk before forming a hot red orb in her hand and then she blast the wall to smithereens.

Yosho watched Ryoko flying out gracefully. Soldiers finally came in rapidly in military combat speed and quickly rush the untying of Yosho. The prince pay no attention to the hysterical rescue but focus his attention to the hole where the criminal made. She did not only had a hole through the vault building but his world making him wonder what is outside the hole.

* * *

Juria's military was occupying the Juria's Royal Family imperial house after what Ryoko pull off without getting caught. Politicians, royal family members, and other important officials were escorted to their rooms for safety. And the wedding that Yosho dreaded so much was delayed to another to day for secure reasons.

However the prince wasn't thanking his goddess Tsunami, but pondering over what Ryoko did and said back at the vault while he was soaking in the hot springs.

Laying his head against the stone, the prince wonder why did Ryoko ever talk to him about her weaknesses and what originate her destructions and reasons. Then her 'Master' pop into his mind. If her destruction was caused because of a man was controlling her, then J.I.A could stop the true master mind instead of killing...

Why was he being sympathetic to a killer because she spill her personal reasoning and thoughts making her a person he would hesitant to bring justice in blood?

However, remembering how Ryoko was talking to him, he groaned. She address him like a real person without a wealthy title to his name. Ryoko was probably the few to ever make him feel he was Yosho, not the King of Juria, the prince of Juria the half-breed, nor any title that would make people stiff and discomfort when speaking with him. Yet it wasn't the same with him. Yosho presume a killer would speak like a cold hearted killer yet Ryoko seem like a lovely girl to be with especially after the kiss... Yes, Yosho groaned more just reminiscing how it was.

* * *

"General Osuka I want three legions of Juria's space battle ships prepare immediately. I am not going with the plan to wait like a sitting duck so Ryoko can strike again so we can get our full military at her. I prefer to finish off that terrorist in space where she belongs to her hellish darkness." Azusa said while addressing the board meeting at J.I.A's headquarters.

"Sir I deeply advise you to re-think this. Last time we send two legions meaning 6,000 ships at her and her single ship Ryo-Ohki. The out come was horrible. She destroy every single one. So what does three legions makes a difference, King Azusa?" General Osuka said while banging his fist on the table.

"God dammit... you advisors why are you silent? You're suppose to be advising what I should do? Worthless bastards!" Azusa yelling at his six advisors' faces. They meekly sat back in their chairs and squirm in the king's fury.

Suddenly the chamber doors open wide open for Yosho.

"Father, I can hear you panicking across the halls. Aren't the walls of this room suppose to be sound proof?"

"Before I give you discipline boy, tell me what are you doing here with the real Jurian men, Yosho?" Azusa glaring at his son.

"Father as you know I'm going to be king of J-"

"Now let me stop you there my boy. You may be the King of Juria soon but your just a figure head for our country. I will be running the place behind the curtains even if my title is going to be stripe away from my half-breed son. Who would want a half-Jurian ruling as king?" Azusa grinning seeing Yosho's outrage face.

"Then why the hell am I getting married and have a coronation for nothing?...No, forget what I just said. I am going to be the true king soon father. Now step aside so I can address my men, father."

"What did you say boy..." Azusa snarling at his son. Yosho ignore his father stubbornness and just shove him to the side.

"Men I know Ryoko's secret." rapidly explosions of rumbling whispers were heard across the room.

"How can you make that ridicules claim? What proof do you have Yosho other than your word because it would not be enough-"

"Silent father! Now men I know I don't have proof but being held ummm... hostage by Ryoko she told me about where her powers and being immortal originate and who controls her. Yes, you heard me right, controls her. Ryoko is not doing this on her own will. Three gems attach to her wrists and throat represents her powers, immortality and regenerating, and being controlled by someone. Now-"

"Why would she tell you this? Why would she ever tell you anything about her powers and who is controlling her? Yosho can you think the possibilities she is lying like any criminal. Gentlemen, pardon my son for his silly-" Azusa trying to maneuver Yosho's ideas in the wrong way until his son snap at him.

"Silly what father? Silly judgement? Or is it my silly analytical opinion? You think I am making this up?" Yosho trying his best to not loss his temper with his father.

"Yosho, just get out of the room. You're not ready to even suggest anything. Leave me with the strategies and plotting offense and defense attacks. Wait outside for me." Azusa said while groaning his frustation while pointing his finger to show his son the way out.

"But father.." Yosho whispered

"Yosho, I'm still King of Juria. Do not disobey me." Azusa eyeing his son to summit to his orders.

Outside the board meeting of J.I.A, Yosho wait impatiently. How dare his father disrespect and insult his authorities and command. Wasn't he going to be king soon- wait his father made it clear he is going to be a figure head in the throne, his father would be doing his job. What was the point if he was going to be king when his father would be the true one giving orders and demands. He'll just be a lackey who does the paper work and taking the nuisance of regular responsibility of ruling the peaceful Juria. Yosho probably won't step in J.I.A's headquarters again if his father takes care of his military duties as a king.

An hour past and then the meeting was over and the advisors and the other minor generals were exiting. However, his father and Osuka were discussing what time to launch the battleships in space. Somehow the discussion ended in bitterness and yelling. Like always his father lost his temper at Osuka and said an empty threat to his friend that he will lose his job if he doesn't keep his mouth close. So his hot temper father forgotten that his son was waiting for him yet Yosho was happy. Yosho did not want his father venting his anger on him.

Yosho just sat there blankly, just watching his father exiting the front office of the headquarters.

"Yosho ignore that stubborn hot temper old dog." Osuka laughing while his stomach join in jiggling its fat.

"How can I when he provokes me with his rude demeanor and orders making me sound like I am still a child."Yosho grumble.

"May that be so but I am not your father Yosho. I listen to what you said back there in the room. I may know what can kill that she-devil if not, suck those devilish gems right out of her making her nothing." Osuka said his words in such a darkly whisper Yosho's eyes shoot right open.

"No..." The prince whisper in shock.

"Oh yes, Yosho, I know a weapon can do exactly that but prince I can not discuss this with you. Follow me to trusting grounds where no one eavesdrops." Osuka leading Yosho to where only the Jurian's Adam and Eve had inhabit.

* * *

Osuka and Yosho took his space ship and fly with the general's knowledge about the mysterious secrets and discoveries of planet Juria. Only Osuka knew where the Jurian's Adam and Eve's habitat. It took only four hours for the general to fly to the other side of the planet and found the exact spot.

Yosho of course was astonish with General Osuka's founding of Isis and Osiris and Ur's Garden. No other Jurians have ever found this place. And the only way to identify this place was there by two earth cut out triangles meaning you can see nothing but darkness in those triangles making one big one pointing down to the Ur Tree. The Ur Tree is the first tree ever in Juria, making it the oldest.

" My Tsunami..." Yosho whispered his god's name to show how surprised and amazed of where Juria's origins began 20,000 years ago.

Osuka rushed the landing and then hustle Yosho to the Ur Tree. It was a lot smaller in height compare to Tenju Trees which can go up to 5,000 meters. Yet the width could not be compare. It was like an expanding wall that could never end its search for the finishing of the horizon.

Yet there was a very small room cut out of the Ur Tree. Two corpses were hugging each other on the bed that was infested with dried flowers and vines. It was Isis and Osiris. Atop of them was a floating sword. Yosho's eyes wondered around for minutes yet it seem like hours.

"That sword over there is called the Khoda. Literally means 'God' in Farsi, the first language Isis and Osiris spoke. Not even Tsunami herself can't weld this sword because it is not meant for people just for the bloody heck of it. The sword wants to know what purpose it will be use for and it has to be a good reason." Yosho could fear the tension of the air of what Osuka said.

Yosho hesitantly walk up the steps before Osuka frighten him by snatching his wrist back.

"Yosho not even a Jurian can pick it up and wield it. If you can't... the sword will make you perish in ashes. I have seen a handful of fools and scholars that had their lives taken by this sword. If you do not have a good purpose sinking in your mind then forget it..."Osuka harshly spoke while shaking Yosho into this life or death situation.

Osuka waited for Yosho's choice to either walk away and retreat to the ship or continue on the steps that would lead either life or death. Step after step the prince was closer to the core of the tree, the room where the sword was floating atop of the dead couple corpse.

" _My only purpose is to kill Ryoko with Khoda. Yes, yes... to kill Ryoko..._" Yosho's train of thinking was being very doubtful at this point. The prince was grim to ever think of killing Ryoko.

Yet his memory flashback like a photo album and spotted the moment she kissed him...

Yet what is there to do but to kill her? She is not human. Ryoko would want someone to put her misery away forever. Right? Thinking of a good purpose to use the sword to save his life wasn't working out. However, he found himself in the glowing room because of fireflies dancing around. Time already ran out without thinking a clear good purpose.

Yosho inhale and exhale deeply. He looked at the sword. It look like an ordinary wooden practice sword however somehow there was ancient writing on the blade probably Farsi. It was long and didn't had this typical gigantic blade to be almighty powerful because of its title the 'Khoda'.

"_1...2...3- Here I go!"_ Yosho quickly ran to the sword and clutch to its hilt while closely his eyes tightly, not wanting to know the instant result.

Suddenly his hands erupt in pain. He quickly open his eyes and saw his hands bleeding. It felt like daggers were stabbing his hands multiple times. He could not hold back his anguish screams when seeing some of his fingers pull of spontaneously and turned to ash.

Somehow his purpose wasn't clarify to the sword's standards. Why? Wasn't killing Ryoko will bring peace and he will also take away her prison life by setting her free in death.

When Yosho thought that the sword somehow had roaring winds vibrate across the land, almost making him losing his grip on the sword. It was a message from the sword.

Suddenly it was like an instant shock to him.

"_**...I may know what can kill that she-devil if not, suck those devilish gems right out of her making her nothing." Osuka said his words in such a darkly whisper Yosho's eyes shoot right open...**_

"_**And this one is the worst... my master can control me with this gem. He is the only one that can inflict pain into me if I disobey him for not being his murder weapon. **_

"_**Yosho, I would give anything to give up these gems. Anything! I hate being the goddess of death and destruction. I would love to trade in these hellish things to be a real person- I even forgot what you call a real person. I live how many years? 526 years..." Yosho's eyes widen. Ryoko was a few hundred years younger than his father.**_

"_**Ah- ah human Ryoko..." He mumble still in a state of shock.**_

"_**Yes.. A human with silly problems like crappy arrange marriages." Ryoko laugh bitterly and Yosho join in with her knowing she was inferring of him and his 'silly' problems.**_

"_**I want to be a human who can get wasted and get to feel a hangover the next morning. Go to a bar and finally not be a virgin after sleeping with a lot of guys I would probably pick off from the bar before Mr.Perfect. I want to have kids later on and grow old. That is why you're a lucky bastard because I will never have the honor to have a normal human's crappy life but an immortal one that deals with suffering and death and pain."...**_

The right answer for his purpose for the sword was...

The sword finally submit to him. It calm down and regenerate his hands. Osuka was roaring in victory for the prince. However, Yosho was in a deep trance at the Khoda. So it wanted it like that huh?...

"Osuka we must immediately leave and go to the military base at my home. I need to get a ship-" Osuka suddenly interrupt with a burst of energy and confidence.

"Yes, a legion of Juria's military ship. Now you have the sword Khoda, we can finally get rid of this demon call Ryoko." Osuka said happily.

"No!" Yosho exclaim.

"What do you mean no my prince?!" General Osuka said in a sudden panic mood when prince Yosho said no.

"I- I mean no to the legion of ships. I just need my Funaho ship and then leave to search out for Ryoko. After all I have the Khoda now. You may trail along with me General Osuka to find Ryoko but I warn you do not interfere when I am going to battle Ryoko. Understand?"

"What ever you say my lord."

* * *

Ryoko kept the music box playing while direction her ship to another galaxy, where she can meet up with her Master Kagato and give him the painting. Once in a while she kept glancing back to the painting. Its title was carved onto the frame to the upper right.

" 'Paradise Lost' huh? Seems unfitting for the painting. Oh well it doesn't matter how the title relates to the painting as long I can get it to Kagato so I can finally have that little rest he promise." Ryoko finding doubts in her on words.

Rapidly Ryo-Ohki's alarms went off and Ryoko's screen show that two Jurian ships were after her. It seem after trying to shake them off from chasing her and shooting laser beams didn't frighten them away.

"Dammit! Why can't these Jurian bastards leave me alone!" Ryoko snarled while a white Jurian white ship advance quickly and try to lock on to Ryo-Ohki.

"Because I can't. I want to end this before I can get back to my crappy picky life..." Yosho said darkly with sarcasm hint in his voice.

Ryoko silently turned around and saw the prince of Juria leaning against a floating crystal and he had a sad smile place on his handsome face.

"I warned you not you follow me! Are you deaf! Now I have to-" Ryoko strain her voice in pain but Yosho stop her distress.

"Kill me? So what. I came here for you." Yosho said deeply.

Ryoko glared at Yosho, thinking he was a bold moron to come after her. The space pirate desperately wanted this prince to be banish instantly because she couldn't bare for some odd reason to kill him. Was it the talk they had in the vault made Ryoko hold a emotional memory dearly to her that she wouldn't want to kill him? He isn't any important nor different from any of her victims she killed but why is she pondering over the matter now?

To ignore logical confusion, Ryoko's thinking ended when she made the first move to attack.

"_It's better off this way... if I kill him, this headache of thinking will end when I will end his life."_ Ryoko thought this while blasting fist after fist at Yosho.

They kept their feet dancing whenever one or the other attack or dodge. Their fight seem like it could never end because the music box's harmony kept playing yet when the last note played, Yosho had Ryoko the floor breathing hard as ever.

The sword really did live up to its name Khoda. It really inflicted wounds and deep cuts to the space pirate. The 'God' sword had Ryoko acting like a real human in a battle. Yosho had Ryoko on the floor, pinned by his legs, and the sword's tip itching at her neck, ready at any time to cut her flesh off rapidly.

"I'm actually bleeding real blood even I have these gems on. What kind of sword is this?" Ryoko sound so peaceful when talking.

"It's name is Khoda. Known as God." Yosho said with a mellow voice.

"Really now? Can this god do me a favor." Ryoko's sweet honey eyes of deep soreness wanted an answer from the purple eyed prince.

"Yes?"

"Kill me..." Ryoko whispered before inhaling air pretending to be a human before being stroke by death. Yosho of course did not over react with Ryoko's favor. He knew long time ago.

Yosho lifted his sword right up and then quickly stab her neck with a roar echoing. Ryoko scream when she finally feel the full sensation of agonizing pain. The perception of her world was turning into darkness.

The Jurian prince watch with amusement of how the gems were taken away and placed into the hilt of 'Khoda'. Ryoko's immortal body was now a bleeding human exposing open wounds. Before the space pirate could realize she was turned into a human, Ryoko lost consciousness.

Yet he was not done it. Yosho had a plan to follow through if he wanted Ryoko's wish to come true.

* * *

"Master, Yosho I watched from a distance how you fought for a while and then you lock on to her ship. So what happen?" Osuka ask in anxiousness being displayed in his voice and desperate eyes.

Seeing Yosho wounded in different areas, the general brought his ship's first aid kit and then he aid his prince. While aiding the prince, Osuka listen carefully of what Yosho said.

"So... she escape. Maybe the godly sword wasn't the best..."Osuka's of high spirits drop down.

"Yes, Ryoko did escape but with wounds she could not heal. Osuka do not doubt the sword. It's the first step of capturing Ryoko that is why I am going after the space pirate myself." Yosho said solemnly.

"What? Prince you can not do that. What would planet Juria be without their future king?"

"Osuka don't play dumb. My father would obviously take my place- heck what am I saying, the crown will always be his no matter who rules after him."

"But sir, you shouldn't go by yourself. It would not be safe, you need the military just in case for back up." Osuka advising Yosho.

"All I need is 'Khoda' and nothing else." Yosho said.

"Then what will I tell your father when I return without you?" Osuka said while bandaging his last wounds of Yosho's.

"Tell him nothing. Lie to him I don't care. I want you to tell my mother that while I'm traveling to capture Ryoko, I'm thinking about her and her love. Tell Ayeka..." Yosho hesitant with his words. Should his goodbye be a lie to keep his sister's heart warming in vain or break it in truth?

"Tell my sis- no my wife that I love her." Yosho knew his words were going to be the only love he can give to Ayeka.

"I must depart General Osuka before the trail goes cold." Yosho walked out and teleported back to his ship.

It took seven hours to track down Ryoko's ship. While transporting Ryoko and her items to his ship, he saw the music box and the painting. He knew Ryoko loved the two items so he brought them along to his ship too.

Whatever was on her ship that was a necessary came on board. What ever was lift on her ship Ryo-Ohki was blown to smithereens from court down bombs Yosho implanted inside.

The prince then check up on Ryoko who was sleeping in his chamber. Hugging the pillow tightly, and snoring gentle, Ryoko looked happy in her comfortable sleep. Yosho sat next to her side. He brush away strands of her hair to the side of her face, to see Ryoko's sweet face.

"Ryoko, I promise you I will do any thing in my power to secure your happiness and desires in your now human life..." Yosho whispered.

Yosho would always doubt his own thoughts of ever breaking the chain between him and his responsibilities to his royal life. Yet somehow destiny or some other conspired crap writers would call it, brought him with Ryoko to runaway from their complex lives and hopefully find life free from everything they are running from.

* * *

**April Fools!**

**Instead of Burden I was working on this for two to three months. I hope the writing is not boring you because I put life into the details of the story. I know my grammar is crappy but bare with it.**

**To warn you Inuyasha crosssover fans, the crossover won't happen soon but later. Yet bare with me okay, this is a Yosho, Ryoko, and Inuyasha love triangle so that is the reason to hold on.**

**Now Tenchi extremist fans I'm sorry I'm not using any exact series or items. For example, in the Tenchi series Tenchi-ken the sword was used by Yosho in the beginning but I wanted you readers to explore what Juria could really be and what's all about like its religion for example.**

**I hope all my readers love my new** **story and become reviewers and review critics too.**

**From a over weight Mexican American- Iranian Mutt breed**

**ColdPersianFusion**

**Trying to exercise other than giving my hands a work out on the key board.**

**Recommends:**

**Anime: Black Lagoon, Beck, and Elfen Lied**

**Music: Whatever Yosho loves to listen**

**Movie: Devdas**


End file.
